And The Heart Stays Still
by The Knowledge Zombie
Summary: Life was a bit grim after the defeat of Voldemort and solace was not where it was expected to be for everyone. Especially in the case of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Are they looking in the right places for it? Or are the simply ignoring what is right in front of them? AU. M eventually.


**I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters associated in this story, unless they are of original creation. I will make no profit from this story and only write it for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others. All characters belong to JK Rowling. **

**A/N: This is a SS/HG pairing. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Also, I am in need of a beta for my coming chapters. Fair warning to my readers, I am a slow updater and notorious for leaving a story for several months... but the goal is to finish by the end of the summer 2013 (tentative). Yes, it is a long time, but I don't want to limit myself and disappoint everyone. I'm still developing the plot, but this is the start of a story that I hope will turn out to be amazing for all :)  
**

* * *

He growled lowly "Why should I believe you? Hmmm" His teeth bearing as he asked the question she had been waiting to hear since the _conversation _began. His pupils were dilated with a pure rage, and his fists shaking at the anger coursing through his veins. She knew this would be a battle to make him understand.

"Because…" she hesitated, all the months leading up to this, all those stolen moments, it was now or never, for both of them. "Because I love you" She whispered, her voice cracking.

He immediately straightened up, stiffly. His breathing ragged and heavy, though his fists had stopped shaking and his eyes were a bit softer.

"You don't love me, you just want an escape" He spat out, protecting himself from a trap that was not set by her or anyone.

She shook her head, "You're wrong" she really did love him, with all her heart. No matter how snarky or crass he could be towards her, he had that side of him that she had come to know and love. He wasn't an easy man, but then again he never had been, but that didn't stop her from befriending him or loving him. Even at the expense of ruining all that they had as friends, she couldn't take it anymore and how they way she felt about him.

"You're wrong Severus," She said with a bit more conviction, this made him stand up straighter "You're not my escape, what Ron and I had, that's been long dead, we both know it." She hesitated on this part, knowing she was being a Gryffindor, her heart bearing on her sleeve, all for him to see and scrutinize. "You're my salvation, my equal, the bull-headed man I've come to love."

She knew it could all end right here, but the fact he was hesitating, opening and closing his mouth over and over again gave her hope. He threw his arms up the arm and turned away, huffing and puffing as he did so. Severus was trying to simmer his anger, and he slammed his hands down on the table, making her jump. Finally after a few long minutes he spoke. "Do you know what you _ask?_" He had wanted this, but not at the expense of being made a fool of, but he was beginning to see that this was no game.

Hermione nodded, "I do" she said quietly. "Speak up!" He snapped, he had to hear it loudly, or he would think that it would be the wind, mocking him as well. She swallowed hard, "I know what I am asking, I know what I want, and I want you Severus Snape, because I love you" She said with conviction. He sighed and his shoulders slumped forward.

Her nerves were being eaten away at that very moment. The silence was truly deafening within that span of time. She only wished she could know what he was thinking but a lump was caught in her throat.

He lifted his head to look at her, and she stared back at him. Severus had been at wits end for months on what to do about what he felt for her and he realized this was the answer he was seeking. She understood him and loved him for all of him. He didn't understand, nor did he think he deserved her or her love, but he was a broken man, that needed her love to heal him. For he loved her as well.

He held out his hand, "Come" he said softly and she obeyed, her hand falling into his. Severus pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"You will be mine, after this" He kept his tone even, waiting for a reaction of disgust, but none came, she just nodded. Quirking his lips slightly, he leaned down and kissed her softly and soon did so with all abandonment. She hungrily kisses him back, both of them giving nutrients of the soul to one another. It was what they sought.

They pulled a part, breathless. He was looking down at her, waiting for her betrayal, but her hand gravitated to his face, where she caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes slightly, still looking at her; it had been too long since he felt another woman's touch.

"What happens now" She asked her hand still on his cheek. He was content in that moment and couldn't have cared less what happened next, but he knew this would not last forever. "That, my dear, is what we must discuss" He said reluctantly, taking her hand away from his cheek, he held it firmly, and led her into his living room, to have the discussion he was not entirely ready for.


End file.
